Castigo
by Tetsuna Hibari y Yukihana Hime
Summary: Le dio tiempo, libertad, espacio para que regresara a su lado. Tuvo paciencia porque era él. Pero nada de eso sirvió, y su dulce propiedad no entendió que debía regresar a su lado... Es hora de un castigo. / Continuación de nuestro anterior One-Shot llamado Acoso. ADVERTENCIAS: BL / YAOI / LEMMON


Inspiro aire profundamente enfrente de su siguiente reto dejándolo escapar segundos antes, cuando sus nudillos tocaron la madera pidiendo permiso para entrar. La sensación de deja vu recorre su cuerpo al recordar que hacía apenas una semana exacta estuvo en esa misma situación; afuera de la oficina del consejo estudiantil esperando poder hablar con Hibari Kyoya para pedirle que lo acompañara a una reunión con los demás guardianes y amigos.

—Hubiera aceptado que Gokudera-kun me acompañara. - se regañó a sí mismo.

Desde lo sucedido en el vagón de tren días atrás, en donde se dejó llevar por sus hormonas juveniles y por su amor al amante de la disciplina, había estado evitándolo magistralmente desde entonces, no sabiendo que decirle o que cara poner por las palabras dichas en aquel momento.

_**~Eres mío, me perteneces. Grábatelo en la memoria herbívoro~**_

Y claro que estaba grabado en su memoria, aunque tales palabras no le daban una respuesta a la única pregunta que se paseaba descaradamente por su mente. ¿Qué tipo de relación tenía ahora con Hibari? Por supuesto que había más dudas, como; ¿Qué significaban sus palabras? ¿Hibari correspondía sus sentimientos o solo era un juego para él? ¿Tal vez todo fue por las emociones del momento? Y lo más vergonzoso ¿cómo se había dejado llevar y hacer semejante acto en un lugar así?

Quería morirse de la pena al solo recordarlo la inconfundible voz del guardián de la nube se lo recordaba, por eso lo evito.

—Adelante.

Su cuerpo inconscientemente se estremeció al escucharle después de días sin oír su voz, ingresando a la oficina atraído por ella. Sus mejillas enrojecieron al ser consciente de que al fin lo veía y estaban solo en el lugar.

—Veo que la liebre ha dejado de huir. -burlo el mayor.

Tsuna desvió su mirada al verle tan magníficamente recargado en el respaldo de su silla detrás del escritorio con su impecable uniforme, cabello negro, rostro hermoso y ese par de ojos color azul plata que lo hacían olvidar como respirar.

Deseo ser tragado por la tierra al recodar escenas de aquel día en el vagón.

Su cuerpo entero sufrió escalofríos de solo rememorar las manos de la nube acorralándolo, su voz jadeante en su oído, la respiración ajena en su nuca, la sensación de tenerle dentro, el pecho del mayor pegado a su espalda. Jadeo en busca de aire, enfrentar los ojos de Hibari lo quemaba en el recuerdo de los dos en aquel vagón. Tan perdido estaba en su memoria que no vio la sonrisa lasciva del mayor, que no perdió tiempo en recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada.

— ¿Y bien?

¿Cómo se supone debía actuar? Hibari no parecía diferente a como siempre se mostraba; amenazador e inexpresivo. ¿Debería contestar algo a lo dicho por la nube o solo dar el recado que Reborn le obligaría nuevamente llevar por ser el supuesto líder?

_***Espera... si se supone que soy el jefe, pasar recados no debería ser mi trabajo, sino de alguien más ¿cierto?... eso significa...***_

Un sentimiento de molestia creció en su interior, haciéndole olvidar su nerviosismo por su reencuentro con la nube al darse cuenta que fue vilmente engañado.

—No estaba huyendo. -Murmuro lo más bajo posible al notar la creciente impaciencia en Hibari.

— ¿En serio? – sonrió burlón, disfrutando de tenerlo al fin frente a él.

La sonrisa ladina en el rostro del azabache lo estremeció tanto como lo sorprendió, pues la sonrisa, sin importar el sentimiento transmitido -burla, felicidad, seducción, arrogancia- debería ser ilegal para ese hombre. Su corazón latía tan rápido que no dudaba que pudiera explotarle el pecho. El menor prefirió no contestar algo más en ese asunto o si corazón no lo resistiría.

Kyoya deseo contradecirlo, pues fue demasiado obvio a la hora de evitarle, pero no lo hizo por una simple razón; sentía curiosidad por saber el motivo tan fuerte que lo obligó a que fuera directo a él, siendo que lo evitaba.

Respeto su silencio un momento con la intención de darle tiempo para que se armará de valor y no hubiera como lo hizo el primer día después de su vivencia en el vagón. Fue esa misma razón por la que, a pesar de sus ganas y deseos por probar del mismo fruto prohibido que aquel día, le permitió libertad y le dejo evitarlo sin esfuerzo. Se contuvo de acorralarlo en días pasados, pero ahora que fue la misma liebre quién lo busco, no pensaba dejarle ir tan fácil. Era consciente que no fue correcto haberlo hecho en un vagón del metro y en su defensa podía decir que nunca fue su deseo poderlo ahí, le hubiera gustado brindarle al castaño un mejor recuerdo de su primera vez. Algo especial...

Y si, sonara cursi y estúpido, pero para él, Sawada Tsunayoshi era especial, alguien único al que estaba dispuesto darle solo lo mejor, todo lo digno para quien eligió para estar a su lado. Pero todo ese deseo se fue a la basura al ver como el castaño había permitido que alguien más le tocara, que le permitiera a escoria cruzar una línea que ni el haba tenido oportunidad de divisar. Simplemente toda su mente se nublo en el momento, dejando solo un pensamiento; marcar lo que era suyo. Fue por eso que no se entretuvo moliendo a golpes al tipo y se centró solo en Tsuna, dejándole claro a quien pertenecía. Al siguiente día fue cuando le pidió a Kusakabe buscar al bastardo que toco a su cielo y lo molió a golpes al encontrarle, desde aquel día ese tipo era su costal de papas, donde descargaba su frustración por ser evitado por Tsunayoshi y lo seguiría moliendo a golpes hasta poseer de nuevo su cielo.

—Como sea. -Bostezo. - ¿Quién es lo que necesitas?

Se decidió por tomar la palabra al no verle avance a la situación, sonriendo ladino al oírle chillar, temblando en su lugar, jugando con sus manos e incapaz de verle directamente a los ojos y con un sonrojo hermoso en sus mejillas. A pesar de ser testigo directo de Tsunayoshi venciendo a tipos más fuertes, le costaba creer que fuera el mismo angelito frente a él. ¿No debería ser ilegal que exista alguien tan bello como ese omnívoro?

—Hibari-san... vera... Etto...

—Deja de balbucear cosas sin sentido.

Tsuna no lo vio acercarse y fue tarde para su corazón, que desfalleció cuando Hibari lo acorralo entre su cuerpo la pared. Con su rostro tan cerca, con esos ojos azul plata viéndole fijamente y el calor del contrario junto a él, Tsuna pensó que ni morir lo libraría de esos sentimientos de amor.

—Hibari... Hibari-san... cer...cerca... esta... está muy cerca... -solo tartamudeando el Vongola lograba hablar.

— ¿Te molesta? - pregunto sin importarle realmente la respuesta.

El azabache estaba entretenido recorriendo la silueta del menor con sus manos, pero sin tocarle realmente, saboreando con su lengua la oreja ajena al primer descuido.

Le fue imposible gemir al sentirlo jugando con su oreja y siendo aprisionado contra la pared, las sensaciones que Kyoya provocaba en el eran por mucho, mejor que todas las que había sentido en su vida.

—Hibari... Hibari-san... -jadeo al ser levantado, por el contrario.

Se vio obligado a enrollar sus piernas en la cintura del mayor cuando las manos contrarias las recorrieron y lo acomodaron. Antes de que pudiera decir algo sobre la posición, su boca fue capturada por la contraria, nublando su mente y alejándole de cualquier pensamiento ajeno a esa actividad que no tardo en corresponder.

¡Ah! Cuanto había extrañado la sensación de esos finos y dulces labios siendo dominados por los suyos. Aferro sus manos en esa delgada cintura, acortando cualquier distancia que aun pudiera existir entre ellos. ¿A quién engañaba con su eterna paciencia con el cielo? No hubiera podido resistir más, si Tsuna no hubiera ido a buscarle ese día, lo más probable es que el día siguiente lo fuera a buscar y acorralarlo en la pared más cercana, justo como ahora.

Abandono los labios ajenos para darle un respiro, comenzando un ataque a su cuello a la par que con una mano desabrochaba el suéter del castaño, necesitaba tenerle nuevamente. Poco importaba quien aún permaneciera en su sagrada escuela, sus subordinadas podrían hacerse cargo de ellos, así como de demás deberes por mantener la paz en el colegio, por ahora, se ocuparía de recuperar el tiempo que no tuvo a su cielo entre sus brazos.

Fue justo cuando se disponía a quitarle la primera prenda y continuar con el resto del uniforme, que sintió unas pequeñas gotas de agua caer sobre su mano. Al fijar su mirada en el rostro ajeno se dio cuenta que en realidad eran lágrimas. Su Tsuna lloraba... Se alejo rápidamente, desconcertado e incómodo por lo que sucedía.

—Lo siento... yo... - el llanto era un gran impedimento para hablar.

A pesar de que sabía que Hibari odiaba a los que lloraban, fue inevitable hacerlo, preparando su mente para recibir una golpiza, pero el remolino de sentimientos y emociones en su interior dificultaban todo.

Hibari lo miro y deseo golpearlo, en verdad que sí, después de todo no era bueno en tratar esas situaciones, de haber sido cualquiera otra persona ya lo hubiera molido a golpes, pero la realidad es que se trataba de Tsunayoshi.

Suspiro cansado, observando el temblor en el menudo cuerpo de su pareja, seguro de que lo golpearían. Paso una mano por sus cabellos pensando que hacer.

—Lo siento, en verdad... yo... Hibari-san...

Tsuna detuvo su llanto al ser repentinamente jalado por la mano de la nube, quien sin decirle nada ni verlo lo llevo cerca de su escritorio.

— ¿Hibari-san?

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, incómodos; uno sin saber qué hacer y el otro avergonzado. El mayor cerro los ojos en busca de paciencia, colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda para no caer en tentación y golpearlo.

_***Es el herbívoro... Es mi herbívoro...*** _Se recordaba a sí mismo.

—Deja de disculparte y mejor explícate. - Ordeno, deseando de terminar rápidamente con semejante espectáculo. - Si te molesta tanto que te toque, no lo haré. - Tsuna abrió sus ojos sorprendido por tal acusación – Al menos no hasta que tú me lo pidas...

—Eso es...

—Aunque te recuerdo que hemos hecho algo más allá que esto. - El color rojo se apodero del rostro de Tsuna, la vergüenza detuvo por completo el llanto y los temblores

— ¡Eso... !¡Eso fue...! -tartamudeaba sin poder evitarlo- Hibari-san es malo –declaro al verlo sonreír, burlándose de él.

—Al menos has dejado de llorar. -informo, sentándose en su escritorio.

—Ah... Ah... Yo... lo...

—Ya te dije que dejes de disculparte, es irritante. - el menor asintió- Acércate.

De nuevo se vio sonrojado, pero acato la orden rogando por que el mayor no escuchara su desbocado corazón víctima del abrazo al que se entregó para reafirmar que no lloraba por que le molestara ser tocado.

Al verle nuevamente sumergido en el silencio, Hibari se dio por vencido en cuanto al contrario tomara la iniciativa para explicar su llanto, por lo que tomó las riendas del asunto.

— ¿Por qué llorabas? - No era propio de él darle vueltas al asunto, por lo que fue tan directo como siempre.

—Yo... Eso fue porque... - el castaño se sentía cohibido por la respuesta.

¿Cómo explicarle al señor fuerte sus dudas? ¿Hibari se molestaría cuando le pidiera que dejara de jugar con él? ¿Le golpearía si se rehusaba a ser su juguete? No lo sabía, pero por la repentina fuerza con la que fue abrazado, se dio cuenta que al mayor le quedaba poca paciencia. Debía aceptar que, hasta el momento, tuvo suerte de que Hibari no lo noqueara y en su lugar le tratara con cierto "cariño". ¿debía pensar en eso como que tenía sentimientos hacia él?

—Si no me lo dices, iré y morderá hasta la muerte a ese trió de niños que siempre te están rodeando.

La amenaza era falsa -aunque ganas de golpear al niño vaca si tenía-; pero dicho anuncio serviría para sacar a relucir la valentía del menor.

Kyoya lo sabía, su herbívoro era un cobarde cuando se trataba solo de él, pero al involucrar a un tercero, un ser querido por el cambiaba la situación. Tsuna protegería a sus seres queridos con gran valentía. Gruño internamente ante eso, era celoso y posesivo, por lo que pena pensar que alguien aparte de él recibiera cariño de su pareja, le molestaba.

— ¡No puede hacer eso!

—Sí puedo.

—Ellos no tiene nada que ver...

—Pruébame...

El menor mordió su labio inferior –acción que le encanto al mayor- frustrado, la mirada y su conocimiento del terror de Namimori dejaban en claro que en verdad lo haría. Por su culpa sus "hermanitos" podrían sufrir. No, eso no. Debía hablar.

—¿Por qué lloraste?

—Hibari-san, no quiero ser su juguete. - Aclaro con firmeza.

Moría de vergüenza por dentro pero no lo dejaría ver. Mejor el que Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta.

— ¿Juguete? - Enarco una ceja.

—No quiero que me use solo para... nosotros no... lo del tren... No quiero que juegue conmigo. No pienso ser su juguete para repetir lo del vagón cada vez que...

Fue imposible evitar besarlo y apretarlo en sus brazos; la imagen de un Tsuna tembloroso, sonrojado y con lagrimillas en sus ojos rojos que se obligaban a detener, era lo más hermoso que pudo ver. Antes de terminar por completo aquel beso robado, Kyoya mordió el labio inferior ajeno, deleitándose con el gemido que murió entre ellos.

—Hibari-san... - Tsuna pensó en recriminarle sus acciones cuando recién había dicho su posición, pero su mente siempre quedaba en banco al ser besado.

—Creí que había dejado en claro mis intenciones después de nuestro encuentro en el vagón. -susurro como si fuera un secreto entre ellos a pesar de estar solos- Pero parece que no fue así.

A pesar de sus pensamientos, Tsuna no podía dejar de desear que Kyoya callara y le besara de nuevo, y es que la poca distancia entre ellos, derrumbaba su determinación de ser algo más que un juguete.

— ¿Sus intenciones?

La mirada café y plateada se encontraron dándole mayor seriedad al teman a tratar y dejando de lado por el momento cualquier otra intención sexual.

—Escucha herbívoro, y escucha bien, porque es algo que muy pocas veces vas a escuchar después de hoy. -Tsuna asintió y Hibari sonrió de lado. -Me gustas y sé que yo a ti también. -El corazón del menor comenzó a latir tan rápido al igual que su rostro se mostró rojo, del cuello hasta la punta de las orejas- No eres muy discreto, amor. - Kyoya sonrió, abrazando y guiando sus dientes al lóbulo de la oreja ajena, el cual mordió. - Lo que hicimos en el vagón fue algo que he soñado hacerte desde hace meses, y cuando te dije que era mío fue porque así lo quiero. No voy a dejarte ir a un si tú lo quieres, desde ese día y hasta que uno de los dos mueres me perteneces.

—Hibari-san eso... Yo no estoy...

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que estoy equivocado? ¿Qué yo no te gusto? - Burlo el mayor después de darle un beso corto- Ya te lo dije, no eres nada discreto, siempre he sabido que me miras a casa oportunidad que tienes, así como también que almuerzan en la azotea porque sabes que ahí tomo mi siesta o que en ocasiones finges esperar a Yamamoto Takeshi en la biblioteca. - Al saberse descubierto y sin posibilidad de escapar de esos brazos, solo pudo ocultar su rostro en el pecho del mayor. - porque desde ahí se ve mi oficina. O que incluso has "olvidado" devolverme uno de mis sacos que deje olvidado en tu casa. También puedo asegurarlo por nuestros encuentros anterior, me lo confesaste. - Lo único que Tsuna deseaba en esos momentos es que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara. - O es que acaso tú, ¿le dices eso a cualquiera con...?

— ¡Hibari-san no es cualquiera! ¡Y yo no habría hecho eso con alguien más si no fuera usted! -grito el castaño dolido de la insinuación, pero vio que solo cayo en la trampa del contrario – Usted...

—Y es lo mismo para mí -lo interrumpió satisfecho- ¿Crees que hubiera dicho eso con alguien por quien no sintiera algo?

Tsuna negó, por supuesto que sabía que Hibari Kyoya jamás hubiera hecho semejante acto con cualquiera, pero era tanto su negación a considerarse alguien de interés del presidente disciplinario que no quiso creerlo. Su corazón seguía atiendo sin control, pero ya no era tanto de vergüenza sino de dicha.

— ¡Eres mi pareja Sawada y espero que esta vez, lo grabes en tu cabeza! -ordeno el pelinegro antes de besarle voraz, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad contraria robándole todo pensamiento y aire.

Torpemente el castaño correspondió disfrutando con plenitud la muestra de cariño, sin duda alguna de que todo era real.

—Hibari-san...-jadeo en busca de aire tras terminar el beso- Me gusta... Usted me gusta.

El mayor volvió a acallarlo con un beso, eufórico al oírle por fin confesar sus sentimientos. El beso era intento, ambos deseando saborearlo que por meses y después días no pudieron. Aunque los movimientos labias de Tsuna eran torpes, hacia su mayor esfuerzo por seguir, al contrario, lo que ignoraba el castaño, es que su inexperiencia era lo que más disfrutaba la nube, quien estaba deseoso de enseñarle, de manchar su inocencia. Un gemido sorpresivo que murió entre sus labios fue lo que obtuvo Hibari cuando apreso con sus manos el trasero más suave y llamativo que deseaba.

—Bueno, ahora que todo quedado claro, otra vez. - recalco con cierta molestia, después de todo, habían perdido valiosos minutos en esa explicación – Necesitas recibir un castigo.

— ¿Castigo?

—Me has hecho repetir algo que ya había dicho y perdí tiempo valioso.

— ¿Eh? - asustado, Tsuna se alejó con todas sus fuerzas de los brazos que lo aprisionaban.

La sonrisa perversa solo provoco que Tsunayoshi retrocediera algunos pasos, con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado, el cuerpo tenso y el instinto de supervivencia totalmente activado. No podía creerlo, había estado tocando el cielo segundo atrás y ahora caía al infierno. ¿debía mentalizarse para ser mordido hasta la muerte?

—No... yo lo siento... no fue mi intención... -quería disculparse, pero no podía.

El trasfondo de esas palabras cambio para el castaño al ver caminar al guardián más fuerte a paso lento hacia el mientras se quitaba la corbata, el saco y desabotonaba los botones de su camisa. El calor se presentó en el rostro del menor, viéndose al mismo tiempo incapaz de seguir retrocediendo al chocas con el sillón.

—El... el castigo... -tartamudeo, mordiendo su lengua por accidente. - ¿Qué es exactamente el castigo?

El sentimiento de ser la presa acorralada se asentó cuando Hibari bloque por completo sus vías de escape, y la sonrisa ladina que le dedico el contrario cuando coloco las manos en su cintura, solo logro que tuviera un mal presentimiento.

— ¡Hiiiii! - chillo al ser empujado contra el sofá completamente.

—Voy a cobrarme cada minuto que me has hecho esperar por ti a causa de tus dudas. -aseguro, subiéndose sobre él.

Fue imposible no gemir al sentir la mano de Hibari colarse debajo de su camisa y tocar directamente su piel, así como su respiración sobre su cuello al ser recorrido de cerca.

—Venir directo aquí al siguiente día de nuestro encuentro... - un gritillo de placer inundo la habitación cuando Kyoya comenzó a jugar con uno de los pezones del menor- te hubiera ahorrado el castigo.

Tsuna estaba nervioso, hablando incoherencias, pidiendo disculpas y espacio, peticiones que fueron ignoradas completamente. Su mente estaba perdida, trabajando tan lento que apenas procesaba que el castigo no sería ser mordido hasta la muerte, al menos no, de la manera natural de la nube. Se sentía nuevamente –igual que en el vagón- sobrepasado con las sensaciones que causaba Hibari en él. Su cuerpo entero era aprisionado entre el sofá y el cuerpo del pelinegro, podía sentir el calor ajeno y el suyo mezclarse; así como los besos, mordidas y lamidas que sufría su cuello; el jugueteo de la mano izquierda del mayor sobre su pezón y las caricias de la derecha sobre su muslo. Kyoya le había abierto las piernas y se había colado en medio de ellas.

Hibari estaba también disfrutando de ese momento que había deseado desde días atrás y que visualizo en el momento en que vio a su hermoso herbívoro entrar en su oficina. Había extrañado tanto tenerlo entre sus brazos le necesito tanto, que llego a pensar que estaba loco, después de todo solo habían estado así de cerca en una ocasión, la cual no le basto para saciarse de él. Desde aquel día solo sentía una gran agonía por no tener a su cielo cerca, rodeado de sus brazos.

Tal vez en aquel vagón realizo su preciado suelo de marcar como suyo a Tsunayoshi pero con ello también obtuvo la necesidad de tenerlo a su lado, saber de él o por lo menos verlo, así como el sentimiento de soledad –que nunca había sentido- al no tener ninguna opción de acercamiento por darle tiempo de pensar.

Todo ese asunto era un tanto vergonzoso y podría considerarse una debilidad, por lo que no le diría a nadie.

— ¡Ah! Hibari-san...

Sus gemidos aumentaron de volumen cuando los labios ajenos comenzaron a bajar más allá de la base del cuello. Kyoya había aprovechado que se perdió en el momento para desabrocharle y quitar su camisa, así como a desabrochar su pantalón.

Antes de separase y detener sus caricias, la nube subió su rostro hacia el del menor en busca de sus labios, lo cuales beso con fuerza, donde el levaba el control, empujando su lengua y abriéndose paso a la cavidad contraria en busca de una compañera a la que obligo a jugar. Termino el beso tras morder a su compañero logrando un gemido mayor que hizo vibrar su cuerpo.

Al erguirse un poco en su lugar, Kyoya casi tuvo un infarto ante la imagen que obtuvo su dulce herbívoro respiraba con dificultad, su rostro con su aparente permanente rojo, sus ojos brillosos, mechones de cabello pegado en la frente y lo mejor eran las marcas rojizas que le mismo hizo en esa peli blanca. Gruño gustoso, con una pequeña presión en sus pantalones.

Tsuna apenas se recuperaba de ese momento cuando su mente volvió a agitarse al ver las manos ajenas colocarse sobre su pantalón con claras intenciones de quitarlo. Sus propias manos corrieron en ayuda a su prenda deteniendo al mayor.

—No... No podemos, Hibari-san... - con nula fuerza intentaba alejar las manos invasoras.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño molestó, pero sin detenerse de sus intenciones de quitar esa estorbosa prenda, forcejeo un poco más logró su objetivo y un chillido vergonzoso del menor que le hizo sonreír.

— ¿Por qué no? – pregunto por simple curiosidad cuando ya se había hecho cargo de despojar al menor de no solo su pantalón, sino de sus zapatos. – Ya quedó claro que eres mío y que esto es tu castigo. - encontró un poco más de resistencia al quitar la última prenda; el bóxer. – Voy a dejarle claro a tu cuerpo a quien pertenece. Voy a marcarte. – declaró sacando la tela.

Tsuna grito cubriendo su erección con sus manos y cerrando las piernas. Moría de vergüenza. La débil Herrera poco le duró, sus piernas fueron nuevamente separadas por el mayor, que reclamo sus labios.

—Alguien... alguien puede entrar...

—No pasará. – Aseguro, desabrochando sin vergüenza alguna su propio pantalón y desabrochando en si totalidad su camisa. – Coloque el seguro cuando te acorrale en la pared.

Una mentira no estaba de más, poco importaba que no fuera el lugar, la necesidad que sentía por hacer suyo a Tsunayoshi era diez veces mayor que la razón. Aunque en parte estaba seguro de que nadie les interrumpiría, existían muy pocos valientes o deseosos de morir que se adentrarían en su oficina sin permiso y en horas fuera de clases, sin contar que sus subordinados tenían ordenado llamar a la puerta en espera del permiso para entrar, así como también les tenía ordenado que desalojarán a los estudiantes que nada tenían que hacer en la escuela después del horario escolar.

Fuera verdad o mentira, el castaño no lo pensó mucho, no cuando Hibari volvió a colocarse sobre él y lo beso. El calor interno aumentaba ahora que sus pieles tenían contacto directo, al igual que su necesidad crecía. Sus mejillas mantenían un tono rojizo y sus labios intentaban imitar los movimientos de su pareja sin mucho éxito. Le gustaban los besos de Kyoya, lo hacían olvidarse de todo y de hacerle sentir especial, amado y correspondido.

Rompió el beso, jadeo justo al sentir como sus manos eran reemplazadas de su tarea, y su miembro era apretado por otras que no tardó en aprisionarlo. Un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo por su extensión le otorgó un placer conocido.

—Ahh... Hiba... - gemía en volumen bajo, preocupado de que alguien pasará cerca de la habitación y le escuchará.

Seguro de que el pequeño se había rendido en su negación, Kyoya detuvo la masturbación al miembro ajeno, sonriendo al escuchar la leve protesta del menor. Tomo las manos de Tsuna, jalándolo con la suficiente fuerza para levantarle, quedando sus rostros a la misma altura. Rozo sus labios del menor con sus dedos viéndole directamente a los ojos.

—Es hora del castigo. – acerco sus rostros, lamiendo sin profundizar el labio contrario.

— ¿Eh? – Estaba confundido, pensó que el castigo ya había comenzado.

La nube sonrió con lujuria al verle desconcertado, coloco su mano sobre la cabellera café y le empujó hacia abajo, situando el rostro de Tsunayoshi justo enfrente de su entrepierna.

—Vas a ocupar esa linda boquita para algo más que gemir. – se relamió los labios.

Los ojos del menor se abrieron de la sorpresa, más no podía asegurar que fue lo que la provocó con mayor ímpetu; si las palabras del pelinegro o que, al momento de decirlo, Kyoya libero su erección enfrente de él con su mano libre.

—Yo no... no podría...

Tsuna asintió, respirando profundamente como pudo y cerrando sus ojos se concentró en relajarse la primera en reaccionar fue su lengua, que comenzó a moverse alrededor del pene del pelinegro, quién no tardó en salir y entrar de la cavidad ajena, gozando del acto inconsciente del castaño que apretaba sus labios sobre el miembro ajeno cuando salía, chupándolo en un intento de mantenerlo en su interior.

Habiendo marcado un ritmo, Kyoya disfruto el acto. Soltando jadeos que, sin saberlo, el castaño se sentía dichoso al ser quién provocará placer en el mayor. La verdad fue difícil para Tsuna, tanto por el esfuerzo físico como su vergüenza, pero por más que quisiera, no podía dejar de sentirse feliz. Todo era nuevo para él; desde el sentimiento hasta el sabor de la sustancia que invadió su boca tras la última embestida de Kyoya contra su cavidad bucal.

Por simple deseo curioso se tragó lo que pudo del semen del pelinegro encontrándose con la sorpresa de que el sabor no era desagradable para su paladar, simplemente peculiar. Sintió una mano limpiando los restos del semen en su barbilla y la otra en su cabello antes de ser besado. Lleno de deseo no se opuso al acto y correspondido lo mejor que pudo, sentía la parte inferior de su rostro entumido.

Tsuna no había notado lo doloso que era tener su propio miembro sin atención hasta que por accidente una pierna d Hibari rozo con su entrepierna.

— ¡Ah...! ¡Hibari-san...!

Estaba por guiar su propia mano a su miembro cuando el mayor de lo impidió.

— ¿Qué pensabas hacer? – mordió el labio inferior del castaño, lamiéndolo después.

—Duele... yo... - jadeo.

—Aun no.

Silenciado con otro beso solo pudo aferrarse al pelinegro cuando sin notarlo, le cargo y le llevo hasta detrás de su escritorio.

— ¿Eh? ¿Hibari-san?

Le sorprendió la velocidad con la que fue separado del besó y dejado en el suelo, de espaldas a la nube.

—Empecemos- dijo al momento de tirar de un manotazo lo que pudiera haber sobre su escritorio, obligando al castaño a subir y colocarse en cuatro.

—Hibari-san... esto es vergonzoso. – él pudo regreso a él al ser consciente de las ventanas detrás de ellos.

Tal vez la escuela ya estuviera vacía tras el término de clases, pero siempre existía la excepción de que alguien estuviera o pasara por la biblioteca, justo el único desde se podía ver la oficina del comité disciplinario. Y vaya que sabía bien, lo bueno que era ese lugar para ver esa oficina.

—Concéntrate. -gruño el peli-negro.

Se suponía que todo era un castigo, por lo tanto, si Tsuna lo sentía vergonzoso mejor. Él estaba seguro que nadie los vería, pues le tenía ordenado a sus subordinados que a excepción de los herbívoros que tuvieran actividades de club, -que aun así debían permanecer en todo momento en su salón- nadie debía rondar por el edificio escolar después de clases.

Su castaño no sabía tal detalle, él era una excepción especial al que le permitió rondar la escuela a su gusto, ya que era consciente de que el castaño se encerraría en la biblioteca tras la salida para verle a él.

Su miembro dolía en busca de atención a causa de excitarse escuchando los gemidos del menor, el cual olvido sus preocupaciones cuando Kyoya saco de uno de sus cajones un botecito de lubricante con el embarro sus dedos y comenzó a prepararle.

La sensación de un líquido jugando al inicio con sus pompas, fue bastante sorpresiva, pero cuando los dígitos se abrieron paso entre ellos y rozaron lentamente fue bastante sugestivo, obligándolo a gemir sin control.

Espero paciente la intromisión de un dedo, gritando con dolo mezclado de placer y lágrimas en los ojos cuando Hibari introdujo de golpe dos dedos. Simulando embestidas, el mayor comenzó a moverlos en su interior a pesar del dolor inicial que olvido cuando los intrusos dieron de lleno con un punto que lo hizo jadear de gozo.

—Lo encontré. -sonrió de lado orgulloso de si al no tardar tanto.

—Hiba... Hibari-san. - Tsuna gemía, disfrutando del cambio de movimientos de los dedos ajenos.

El pelinegro había pasado de meter y sacar sus dedos para abrirlos como tijeras, tocando de forma seguida el punto "G" de su pareja. Volviendo a las embestidas cuando ingreso un tercer dedo al juego y su mano libre dejo de acariciar los muslos del menor para acariciar el miembro ajeno hasta que llevo al clímax al menor, el cual se desplomo en el escritorio tras gemir el nombre de la nube.

Le permitió algunos minutos de descanso para que disfrutara y se recuperara de su liberación mientras el llevaba una mano a su propio miembro, deleitándose y excitándose al ver a su castaño tan sumiso y disponible para él. Necesitado y hambriento, dejo su autoimpuesto descanso y comenzó de nuevo el movimiento de sus dedos en el interior de Tsuna, así como traslado su mano de su miembro hasta el ajeno.

—Ah... Hibari-san... - jadeo el castaño.

—Vamos a divertirnos juntos. - susurro en su oído antes de morderlo.

—Hiba... Ah... Espere...

Kyoya lo jalo con cuidado.

—Ah... -gimió de pie en el suelo y de espaldas el mayor.

Hibari lo coloco frente a él y aprovechando la posición había empezado a morder la piel de su cuello. Gimiendo de nueva cuenta por las atenciones.

—Estás listo, herbívoro –le susurro en la oreja antes de morderlo.

Saco los dedos del interior del menor y tomo su miembro, rosando la entrada de s pareja antes de penetrarlo hasta el fondo, gruñendo satisfecho por la increíble sensación de ser apresado por esa húmeda cavidad. Tsuna había sido incapaz de contener un grito mezclado de placer y dolor, principalmente el primero. - Tan perfecto - gruñí en el oído del menor.

Kyoya espero unos momentos antes de comenzar a moverse, penetrándolo profundo, saliendo y entrando con fuerza de esa entrada. Escuchando tanto los gemidos de su pareja como la de su cadera chocando contra la contraria.

—Hibari-san...

—Mío. -mordió la piel cercana a él. - Solo mío.

Aumento la velocidad, procurando no penetrarlo tan profundo para ser más rápido. inclinando su cuerpo contra la espalda del castaño para poder besarlo, un beso que termino rápido debido a la respiración errática del menor.

Tsuna tuvo que colocar sus manos sobre el escritorio para no caer por la fuerza de las embestidas. solo podía centrarse en lo bien que se sentía cuando Kyoya golpeo ese punto en su interior que lo enloquecía.

—Más... más rápido... más profundo. -suplico entre gemidos.

Kyoya gruño excitado, podría haberse negado al pedido por tratarse de un castigo, pero ¿a quién engañaba? de negarse a complacer al castaño, el también sufriría pues era lo que más deseaba. Penetrarle más profundo y rápido. Al ser complacido, el placer aumento, provocando que sus brazos flaquearan, llevando a su pecho chocar contra el escritorio, dejando su trasero más expuesto.

—Tsuna.

Hibari se sentía abrumado por el placer, nublándose su mente por momentos y solo pensando en aumentar el ritmo. Ambos olvidando donde se encontraban. Ambos queriendo más, necesitando más del contrario.

El castaño pidiéndole y el contrario obedeciendo.

—Mas duró... por... por favor... Hibari-san.

— ¿Quién lo diría? – el mayor ejerció más fuerza en su agarre en las caderas ajenas – Que te gustaba ser sometido a la fuerza.

—Porque... - Tsuna sentía su garganta seca.

— ¿Mmm? – el azabache no se detenía a pesar de que sentía curiosidad.

Nunca pensó que su cielo fuera tan abierto, no lo había sido la vez anterior pero tampoco era que le importara, por el contrario, de ese modo podría marcarlo como suyo mejor.

—Es porque... es Hibari-san.

Solo basto ese susurro para que Hibari arremetiera contra el menor sin contenerse más. Enterrando sus uñas en la cadera ajena por la fuerza. Tsuna alzó su torso con la poca fuerza que tenía cuando Kyoya comenzó a jalarlo hacia atrás. Habían llegado al límite y el pelinegro perdió la fuerza en sus piernas, cayendo hacia atrás sobre su silla, llevándose al menor con él.

Debido a la caída sobre la silla, la nueva posición profundizo la estocada del mayor en el interior de Sawada, provocando que ambos llegarán al clímax al mismo tiempo.

Tsuna subió sus pies sobre el escritorio manteniéndose sobre el mayor y con su miembro en su interior, disfrutando de los espasmos en su cuerpo a causa del orgasmo.

—Le amo, Hibari-san. – susurro sin darse cuenta.

Poco a poco el menor se quedó dormido, cansado de la reciente actividad y de sueño atrasado, ya que no había podido dormir bien durante una semana preocupado por el tipo de relación que tenía con su guardián de la nube.

Hibari le abrazo, feliz de tenerle por fin entre sus brazos y sabiéndose querido. Se permitió unos minutos de relajación, hasta que el adolescente sobre el tembló de frio.

Mordió su cuello, dejándole otra marca antes de salir de su interior y levantarse con él en brazos. Lo recostó en el sofá, dispuesto a ir al baño por unas toallas y agua para limpiarlo, pero se quedó unos segundos contemplándolo dormir.

—Ha todo esto, ¿a qué habías venido, herbívoro? – pregunto Kyoya al aire.

.

...

.

Lejos de la escuela y bastante entretenidos estaban reunidos el resto de guardianes Vongola junto a sus amigos disfrutando de la convivencia organizada por el arcobaleno del sol.

—Are~ are~ ¿Y Reborn-chan? – pregunto Haru a nadie en particular.

Todos la miraron para después buscar con la mirada al arcobaleno, el cual los reunió repentinamente y que al pensarlo no habían visto desde que les pidió disfrutar.

Gokudera que hasta el momento se había dedicado a pelear con Yamamoto y Ryohei , también busco a alguien más a su alrededor, hasta de momento había caído en cuenta que el bebé le mintió.

Reborn le había asegurado que su jefe no tardaría en llegar, que solamente había a hacer algún recado a la escuela.

— ¿Y el Décimo?

Antes de que alguien pudiera evitarlo, la tormenta salió en busca de su jefe.

.

* * *

.

**Tetsuna:** Esperamos les gustara y lo disfrutaran.

**Marlene:** A que no esperaban que tuviera segunda parte, ¿verdad?

**Angelice:** ¿Disfrutaron del castigo de Tsuna? Si la respuesta es un si solo me queda decirles que son unas pervertidas XD

**Nos vemos~**

**Adios~**


End file.
